


A Complex Alpha

by Animefan09



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confused Squall, Good Alpha Noctis, Good Alpha Squall, Good Omega Cloud, Hurt Noctis, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Problems, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Supportive Cloud, Trying something new, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: Squall is confused when it comes to the Alpha instincts of Noctis. Cloud is trying to keep everyone sane. Noctis is a hot mess, but not for long.First Alpha/Beta/Omega type of fanfiction. Hope is good! Thanks for reading!





	1. Squall’s Point of View

When he first met Noctis, he thought he was trying to steal his mate. However, he found out he was only trying to be his friend. Cloud was happy to have a new friend without him messing it up for him, so he left him alone. Cloud and Noctis became close but not too close. Later, Noctis and him became friends as well, which of course shock him to no end. Despite, both being alphas they got along pretty well.

Few years pass, soon it became very clear that Cloud fell in love with Noctis despite being a bond with him. They were in their twenties and that could be quite dangerous for them considering they really haven’t mature yet. Obviously, he wanted nothing to get Noctis away from his omega. However, before he could get a word out, to the growing relationship of Cloud and Noctis, he was caught unexpectedly when Noctis confess to the both of them of his growing feelings.

Normally, an alpha wouldn’t be in relationship with another alpha at all due to their primatial nature for seeking out a beta or omega for a mate, but an alpha? That was unheard of and pretty taboo for the alpha community. ‘Cause he was a softy for both males, he agreed to the poly relationship idea and see where it took them.

{Present}

He came from a long day of work and wanting nothing to deal with people, especially considering his paper in psychology is due tomorrow that was eight pages long and haven’t started it yet. He walk into their house where he shared it with his two boyfriends. He gasp when a smell hit his sensitive nose. He sniffed the air and realized it was Noctis’s runt. He swear under his breath and growl in a protective matter. He shook his head to snap out of it.

“Remember, he’s your boyfriend too, you dumbass.” He thought to himself.

He sluggishly pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it to the couch. He walk into the kitchen and saw Cloud was making dinner. He noticed the nose plug and smirk into a knowing face.

“He told you not to come in?”  
“Yeah, he didn’t want to end up on a medical table.”  
“Oh, I kinda feel bad...he can’t....”  
“Oh? Should I go upstairs then?”  
He growled.  
“I thought so,” he chuckled.  
“Maybe, I should go up there.”  
“I don-“  
“Trust me.”  
“...okay...be careful, Squall.”

He went up the stairs, and the creaking noise that came from the weight of his feet. As he got closer to Noctis’s and their share bedroom, he smell the husky, lavender, and smooth vanilla scent that was Noctis’s scent. He felt the upcoming growl in his throat that wanted to show who was really the alpha in the group. He stopped and breathed in to relax and once again continue his way to the bedroom. He turn the knob and walked in to the bedroom.

He gasp in pain and want to rip something apart. He look at the bed and gulped when he saw the beautiful sight despite what his instincts is telling him. He saw the naked form of Noctis that was hunched over and gasping from touching him. He shivered when catching a forbidden sight. He heard his boyfriend panting and whining from the lack of comfort.

“Nnn-Noct?”  
He gasp,”Sss-Squall!”  
“You need help? I can send Cloud up if you want?”  
“Ppp-please-“ he begged.

He saw the tears pricking from his gorgeous eyes of his, and the sight made him feel like the world was caving into itself. He nodded and close the door shut with haste. He quickly went down the stairs and grab his coat and went to the door.

“Where you-“  
“CLOUD. UPSTAIRS. NOW.”

He open and shut the door with great speed and finally was able to breathe. He sat on the porch and gasp for non-scented air that didn’t smell like Noctis’s runt. He was calming down and frowned with realizing that Noctis was holding it in again. He could tell it shouldn’t be this bad if it was the first day. So, that means it has been few days he was like this. So, that also means he couldn’t hold it in no more and was breaking his limit. He shook his head with disbelief and wonder if this whole thing was a good idea after all.

Few hours pass until he felt a pair of arms circling his chest. He look up to see the raven haired man that he grown fond of. He felt pair of lips that meeting his and press gentle, fluttering kisses. He kiss back with passion and great caution. He didn’t know what will happen if instincts start to kick in. He was afraid of hurting him and knew that it could look and feel bad if he loses control.

“Hmm, thank you, my lion.”  
“You can’t keep doing this...you might hurt yourself.”  
“Worried?” He chuckled.  
“This is serious!”  
“I know, I know...I try to get Cloud alone before you get home and spray the area with air freshener.”  
“Thank you,” he sighed with relief,”how’s Cloud?”  
“On cloud nine, right now.”  
“Shut up.”  
He laughed.

 

Sometimes there are times that he wonders if Noctis is really an alpha. He doesn’t act like an average alpha nor does he get really...aware of his surroundings. He likes to say that Noctis has mean streak at times but...it’s still debatable in their relationship still. Cloud likes to cuddle, and he doesn’t like to cuddle when he has to. However, he will do it if Cloud absolutely needs it. Though, Noctis, in his case, he doesn’t mind it if Cloud wants to cuddle. Normally, it would be a “Squall” thing as some people would say, but really though it was pretty much a standard thing for alphas. Don’t give him wrong there is some alphas that are not like that, but in Noctis’s case is a little more abnormal. Considering, that at times he wanted to cuddle, be petted, and shit like that.

Naturally, Cloud took care of that and never him. He likes to say that he, personally, hadn’t done things for him like that, but he sometimes had no choice in the matter. This is one of these cases...

“Please?”  
“Why am I doing this again?”  
“Because you’re the alpha!”  
“What? Aren’t you an alpha as well?”  
“Yeah! But I’m not good at being an alpha like you, though!”  
“Don’t say that...You’re a great alpha, Noct.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“...bastard, you only said that, so I could pet your hair! Didn’t you?!”  
“Yep. Now start petting!”  
“Ugh!”

He gently put his had in the messy, raven hair and comb through the tangles and knots. He felt a soft rumbling noise and tugging motion on his sleeve. He knew that he had an odd effect on the lovable man that was laying on his lap. He chuckled softly when he felt him getting closer towards him. He felt a pair of arms that circled his neck and a soft kiss to his temple. He looked up and saw Cloud smirking like an idiot. He rolled his eyes and heard a whine from Noctis. He looked back down and raised an eyebrow at the whining. He saw him motioning Cloud to come here and grabbing his clothes to get him closer.

Cloud climbed onto Noctis’s lap and lean in to capture Noctis’s lips. He rolled his eyes at the needy action that his boyfriend gave away to their omega. He watch as those two were kissing each other passionately and wrapped in their own little world. He suddenly felt two pairs of hands on his chest and was pushed down. He felt the fluttering kisses and his shirt being toss somewhere by the hasty hands. He felt Noctis’s tongue tracing his collarbone. Cloud mouth was on his and clashing his tongue against his.

“Mmhmm, boys!”  
“What?” They both said in sync.  
“I don’t like being bottom, you know that!”  
“Well, I tolerate being the bottom when comes to you, Squall.” Cloud said with a frown.  
“So?”  
“It doesn’t mean I enjoy it all the time, though.”  
“Well-“  
“I’m okay being bottom, so no ruining the moment. Okay guys?” Noctis spoke up.  
“Wait,”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, I kinda like it...is that a problem?”  
“No.”  
“Whatever...”  
“Good!” Noctis said as he took off his shirt.

 

He was worried, now. This time it was his fault that the fight got out of hand. It was finals, and he knew that Cloud was the only one had another one left, and he knew it was tomorrow. However, his runt came earlier than expected and had to hold it in for Cloud’s sake. Even though, that was the case, he was at his last limit and couldn’t take it anymore. He knocked on the door and heard a ‘come in’, and he let himself in without speaking and decided it was good idea to kiss, already, frustration Cloud.

“What the hell?!” Cloud push him back.  
“Can you take a break for few minutes?!”  
“I’m studying, Squall! You know that!”  
“Ugh! I need my omega to help me!”  
“Well! I can’t right now! Tomorrow, I can though! So, wait damn it!”  
“I can’t wait that long!”  
“Too bad!”

Cloud got up and storm into the guest bedroom and slammed it shut. He heard a clicking noise that indicated it was locked. He screamed in frustration and gripped his chestnut hair and tugged it. He heard a slight creak of a wooden tile and looked up. He saw Noctis looking like a deer in headlights. He growled in a warining sound to not come near. However, Noctis ignore it and slowly walk towards the bedroom and reach out slowly to see if he was alright. He just growled louder and heard Cloud shouted ‘no matter how much you growl! I won’t come out!’ Which pissed him more off and snarled at Noctis. He heard the door shut and heard the familiar click of the lock. Inside his head told Noctis to run and get the out of here while his alpha instincts said kill him.

“Squall...”  
“Get the fuck out!”  
“No!”  
“GET OUT, NOCT!”  
“NO!”

He felt a pair of lips on his. His lips were press forcefully, but inside he felt the love and worry that Noctis gave off. He couldn’t control himself and wonder if he ever could in the first place. He bit his lips and taste an iron lingering scent that could only be blood. He wanted to push him away but couldn’t. He felt a tug in his hair and legs wrapping his waist. He felt the grinding of his other mate to release his knot. His throat vibrate with want and need. He scraped his nails on the tender flesh that was bare. He heard a delicious moan of lust and...he blacked out...

When he woke up, he notice that he was feeling something wet under his hand. He rubbed his fingers together and it felt...slippery. Slippery than cum should feel like and not sticky like it should be. He blinked his eyes open and lift his hand to see the mysterious substance was. He saw dark red liquid that was dripping down onto the sheets that were already stain with red in one area, there wasn’t a lot but still. He shot out of bed and try to remember what happen last night. Then, like a flash, he remembered what he did up to the point when he bonded with Noctis.

“Oh my fucking- Noct?!”

He heard a shout and curse in the bathroom. He heard footsteps coming to the door, and the door open to reveal a boy with bite marks and scratch marks on his chest. He gasp in horror at the sight; he quickly got off the bed and hugged him.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”  
“What’s the matter?! You’re hurt and it’s because of me!”  
“It’s okay-“  
“No! Did you take shower?”  
“Yeah, wh-”  
“Good! Sit down on the bed while I get first aid kit!”

He watch as Noctis sat down with no other protest and began looking for the first aid kit. He spotted underneath the sink in the bathroom and came out with it. He sat next to him and began cleaning his chest. While he was doing that, he noticed it was on his back as well. He winced at the sight and his frown deepened. When he was done, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

“You should take a shower too. So, you can feel better...”  
“Okay...”

He didn’t protest with the option and took the damn shower. He didn’t feel better in fact felt worse. He quickly scrub the filth and felt the world caving on him. He hurt him and...his worst nightmare came to life. He dryly chuckled and saw the irony of this all. He turn off the shower and dry himself off. Then suddenly, he felt great pain in his lower region. He gasp and collapse to the wall behind him. He flinched when the pain passed and wonder what was happening. He, then, remembered what Noctis did last night. Noctis fucked him hard last night by taking control of the situation and by him go on all fours while he thrusted him like nothing before.

“What the hell?” He thought to himself,”maybe he has instincts of an alpha after all.”

He quickly got out and wrapped the towel on his waist. He entered the bedroom and saw Noctis had changed the bed sheets and now was sound asleep. He walk to the closet and grab sweatpants and simple white shirt as well as new briefs. He quickly changed and climb onto the bed and look at Noctis.

“Noct, wake up, babe.”  
“Hmmm? What time is it?”  
He looked at the clock and realized that Cloud had left for his final test,”11 o’clock.”  
“Oh? Don’t you have work today?”  
“No, I have the day off.”  
“Oh okay...you okay?”  
“Me? Shouldn’t I ask you that?”  
“I’m fine really! But you...I...I took it to far last night.”  
“Yeah, remember that. I’m just sore that’s all. But I’m not bleeding like you.”  
“It’s just scratches, Lion.”  
“If you say so...what to get breakfast?”  
He hummed in agreement.

He picked up Noctis and carried him downstairs. He heard Noctis chuckling at him, but he ignore him and continue to go walk and putting him on the sofa. He went to the kitchen and look and saw Cloud decided to make breakfast for everyone. There was a note address to him: ‘be back to help you later. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m out.’

“Too late...” he mumbled to himself.  
“Hmm?”  
“Don’t worry about it. Cloud made us breakfast.”  
“Ahh, good my appetite is getting bigger over here.”  
“Hold one second, appetite,” he chuckled.

After breakfast, Noctis decide to cuddle him and fell asleep while nestling in his side. He let him curl into him while he thought about last night. He basically clawed him and tore into his flesh and heard the yelping from Noctis as he cried into his shoulder. He shook his head and look at his boyfriend’s neck. He saw the white bandages turning slightly red, few dots there and here. He gulped and wondered how hell was he supposed to tell Cloud of all of this. He heard the front door opening and heard a sigh from a unmistakable soft, deep voice. He suck in a breath and turn his head towards to Cloud. He walked in and look at him with a frown.

“One second-“  
“Oh, Cloud, you're back?” Said a sleepy Noctis.

He rubbed his eyes and turn towards the spiky, blonde haired man. Cloud did double take and his eyes widen at the bandages that are now red instead of white. He gasp in horror and dropped his bag on the floor then covered his mouth.

“Squall?! What the fuck did you do to Noctis?!?”  
“I-“  
“Oh my fucking Six?! Are you-“  
“Stop, okay! I get it I lost control! I didn’t mean to!”  
“You didn’t mean to?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Look at him! He’s bleeding!”  
“I know that! I’m the one, who fucking put bandages on his whole back and chest!”  
“GET OUT!”  
“Cloud-“  
“I said GET O-“

Cloud didn’t get to finish because Noctis ran out the door and left them gaping at his running figure. He knew he fucked up, but he knew for one thing he wasn’t letting his mate outside and wounded. He grabbed his shoes and cursed when he realizes that Noctis wasn’t wearing his shoes. He grabbed them and started to run off until he felt a tug on his arm. Cloud looked at him with worry and fear in his bright sapphire eyes.

“He’s wounded.”  
“I know...”  
“He’s an alpha.”  
“I know...”  
“What should a omega do in this situation?”  
“Tell you the truth...I don’t think no one has ever had this problem before...but what we are going to do is this: you stay here and I’m going out there to find our wounded alpha, ya?”  
“But-“  
“Just in case he comes back, and you tell him this if he does comes back: Lion, isn’t fucking leaving this house.”

He ran out the door and look at the first place he could think of: his favorite video game store. He ran to the strip mall on fifth avenue and quickly open the door to said store. He quickly looked in every aisle and memories began to surface of every aisle. Noctis first purchase on the game system, he wanted really badly, with his own money. The game he bought for their first Christmas together from him to Noctis. He confess his feelings to Noctis when he finally realizes that he fallen for that idiot. Cloud kiss Noctis for the first time, right in front of him might he added...he love this idiot so fucking much...

It was getting dark and every hour that passed he called Cloud to see if he came home...nothing. He called his father to see if he was there, and he wasn’t, called Ignis, and he hadn’t heard anything, called Gladiolus, and he said hadn’t seen the idiot, but he called his sister, and she hadn’t seen or heard anything, called Cloud’s mother, and she told him that Cloud also called her and said not a peep from the boy, called Prompto and Cindy, and both had no clue where he was. He even called Sefier, and he said he check some of the places for him. Few hours later, he checked and said no one even remotely saw or heard from Noctis. He was starting to freak out and no one dared to call Noctis’s father and ask him if he has seen him. Regis is an alpha no one dare to cross with and pissed him off, so they all naturally decided to call him if Noctis doesn’t show up in the morning. He raced all around the fucking town and nothing. He felt hot tears coming down his face and wipe them off.

“No! I’m not giving up!” He barked at himself.

He bent down to catch his breath and was about to leave until he heard loud, barks of laughter. He rolled eyes and could it was alphas picking on smaller prey. He almost took off running until he heard unforgettable, painful whimper, and his eyes widen.

“Those fuckers they better not have-“ again another familiar series of whimpers,”those fuckers are dead now.”

He ran to the source of the whimpering and series of cries that followed. He threw the shoes downs and punched the first alpha that was circling around a curled up form. He heard hissing and cussing, but he saw deep, gashing red in his vision. He heard someone coming at him from behind, so he turn around and slugged him square in the face. He felt pair of arms, that wasn’t Noctis’s arms, and gripped the guy by the shoulders and flipped him over his own shoulders and kicked him in the stomach. He saw the guy that he flipped was in a runt and swore under his breath.

“YOU SON OF BITCHES!!”

He growled and wasn’t for Noctis grabbing his arm and stopping him...well he was about to commit some serious three degree murder over here. He felt him nestle him with his chin to calm him down, and he grabbed Noctis’s hand and the shoes and ran like hell loose some hell hounds on him.

After they both got away from the creeps, he let go of his hand and the shoes in order to catch his breathe. He heard panting from Noctis and the unforgivable sound of sniffles. He looked over and whence at the black eye, the busted lip, and the cut under his other eye. He couldn’t imagine what was going to happen to Noctis if he hadn’t come.

“Nocturnal...”  
“Lion, thank the six you got here! Those alphas...they try to...they thought I was an omega and didn’t believe me when I say I was an alpha like them!”  
“Put your shoes on, Noct.”  
“Eh?”  
“Your shoes...”  
“Oh! You carrying them all day?”  
“Whatever...”  
“Lion, you didn’t have to do that...”  
“Shut up...we were worried about you...”  
“We?”  
“I literally called everyone on my contact list if they have seen you!”  
“Oh, I was at the Spices and Herbs Café.”  
“Of course, the only place I didn’t look at!”  
“Yeah, Ignis said it was good so...I decided to check it out...”  
“After you ran away like that, you decided to try something new? Of all times you had to!”  
“I’m sorry...”  
“Six, I fucking love you so much! HAHA!”  
“Umm, Squall?”  
“Oh my six, hahaha!”  
“Eh? Squall?”  
“Haha...didn’t I tell you put your shoes on?”  
“Oh right!”

When they got home, Cloud had tear stains on his face and was repeatedly saying sorry over and over while kissing Noctis’s face and lips. They called everyone to let them know that Noctis was okay and apologizing for the trouble that was caused. Luckily, no one told Regis what happen and everyone swear that this would be carry to their graves...speaking of which they need to meet Regis at some point...Once that was over, he and Cloud decided to ease on the fighting in front of Noctis and when they were alone.

He wasn’t sure if Noctis was really an alpha...but fuck it...he loved that idiot too much to even think rationally anymore.

“Oh yeah, Squall, I like it when your rough with me. That’s why I came in the room last night to bonded with you.”

Yeah...still debatable on the whole alpha thing...


	2. Cloud’s Point of View

He always had problems when it comes to his memory and his own personality. He always been quiet and never liked talking. No one, besides Tifa, never wanted to talk to him when he was little. He never thought an omega like him would find an alpha or a beta. When he first met Squall was in third grade, he sat in the back and Squall in the front.

Squall was a new student, but he was an orphan like him. Squall has an older sister, Ellone. That was it for him. He, however, had no one until Tifa’s father brought him home from a business trip and wanted him to be a playmate for Tifa. So, naturally, he was a toy for Tifa, but Tifa saw him as a brother and he saw her as a sister. He never met another orphan, then again he never met a poor person like him as well.

He wanted to say hi to him, but Squall...was an asshole when they were children. Then again, he kinda still is, a little. Tifa and he left that small town for a bigger city, and he thought he will never see Squall ever again. He didn’t care all that much at that time. However, in seventh grade, he saw him again, but this time with a scar on his face and even more sour than they were kids.

He wanted to say: ‘hey, remember me?’ But he never did try to, yet it never stop him from waving at him. Squall just looked at him weird, and he continued his work. It wasn’t until a heartbreak and change of seats later that they start to talk to each other. They were sat next to each other, and Squall spoke up and said:

“Who names’ their kid, Cloud?”  
“Oh, yeah? What kinda name is Squall?”

That was how they became friends and a year later they became lovers, mates, or whatever. It wasn’t until freshman year did they met Noctis, his precious sweet alpha. Okay, he has a favorite, so what sue him! Noctis was the only one, he was also a transfer student from a different country, brave enough or maybe stupid enough to get close to him. Squall made it clear to everyone in the school that Cloud was taken, so fucking deal with it. Noctis had an innocent reason to get close to him: to be his friend. It was kinda cute, sweet, and funny considering that no one had an innocent thought in high school in every era. Noctis sat next to him in the library and ask for his name. He remembered everything about that encounter.

“So...um, what’s your name?”  
“Cloud.”  
“Cool, my name is Noctis, but my friends call me Noct.”  
“...”  
“How long have you been in this district?”  
“...since I was in fourth grade...”  
“Oh wow, that’s a very long time.”  
“...why are you talking to me?”  
“I was...trying...to make friends for awhile...but people are kinda rude and hurtful in this country.”  
He closed his book,“you’re from a different country?”  
“Yeah, I’m from Eos...”  
“Holy shit, that place is really far.”  
“Yeah...I miss it...I really miss my friends and doesn’t help that my country is at...was at war...”

He went to pat his hand, but then something grabbed Noctis so quickly that he didn’t have time to react. Something became someone and in fact it was Squall. Squall held Noctis by the collar and lifted him up in the air and press him to bookshelf.

“What the hell do you think your doing?!” Squall growled really lowly.  
“Squall, let him go! He didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize he had a-”  
“Shut up! Who the hell are you?!”  
“Mr. Leonhart and Mr. Strife!! Put that, boy, down this insisted!!” Mrs. Kramer shouted angrily.  
“Crap...” he thought to himself.

All three of them went to the principals’ office, and Squall’s father, which both Squall and his sister found out that their father was in the army and thought both died in a fire that killed their mother, and Tifa’s father was speaking to Principal Izunia about their behavior today. While Noctis was sitting the all alone with some dude called Cor, that wasn’t his father and was frowning at Noctis like he was the one in trouble. The door the three men came out with frowns on their faces. That was at the same time some older, alpha man came into the office with a stern face that held authority and power.

Noctis spoke up with his head still looking downward,“Clarus, why are you here?”  
“How did he know who he is without looking up?” He thought to himself.  
“Your father is not pleased with your behavior, Noctis.”  
“I’m sorry...”  
“There no need to be here-”  
“Silence! An alpha shouldn’t act this way towards others!”  
“Act like what?” Laguna glared at Clarus.  
“Mind your business.” Clarus spoke with a monotone voice.

There was five alphas in the room and all of them was tense except for Noctis. He wasn’t like other alphas, who could read when someone was being challenged. Instead he looked up and look at everyone with confusion. He turn to Cor and ask:

“Why does everyone look constipated?”

It was later on until Noctis and him became friends. It wasn’t until there sophomore year that Squall and Noctis became friends, and him falling in love with Noctis. It wasn’t until junior year that he found his mother, him building a relationship with her, and Noctis falling in love with them both. It wasn’t until senior year that Noctis confess and became part of their relationship.

{Present}  
He forgot that Squall and him was finally going to meet Noctis’s father, Regis Lucis Caelum. The most wealthiest, powerful, and truest alpha there was in history. He somehow forgot that tonight was the day that they finally will meet him.

“How could you have forgotten?”  
“All honestly, I have no idea...”  
“Geez, hold still, Spike.”

Currently, Squall was putting his tie on for him, and Noctis was trying to muffle his laughter in the background. He look at his raven haired boyfriend and stick his tongue out at him. He return the gesture with a snicker; he just shook his head and roll his eyes at the behavior, but he felt a tug on his lips that couldn’t be helped.

“Oi! Stop moving, damn it!”  
“Ah, sorry.”  
Noctis laughs were heard behind them.  
“Noct, stop laughing! Okay, there it’s finish!”  
“Thanks, Lion.”  
“Yeah-hahaha-Lion!” Noctis snickered.  
“Why are you laughing?” Squall asked.  
“Because I know the mother figure, now. If we ever have kids, hahaha!”

He covered his mouth with his hands by trying to muffle his laughter. He saw the red covering Squall’s face and ears. Noctis and he burst out laughing at Squall’s face. Then, suddenly he heard a yelp and heard rushed footsteps coming towards him. All three of them fell on their bed and the weight made the bed squeak a little. He huffed and started to wiggle to get the them off of him.

“See! I can have fun too, bastards!” Squall laughed.  
“Hey! I have you know my parents were married when they had me!” Noctis joked.

All three of started to laugh harder than before. He couldn’t ask for better boyfriends and alphas for him. If someone had told him long ago that he would had not only one alpha but two alphas has his mates, and they love his quiet, gloomy, and weird personality but made him laugh like this. Well, he would’ve said they was crazy and should get check out because no one would ever love an omega like him. However, that was all in the past and he learn to love himself and all.

They got up and was trying to straighten themselves out. Once, they got things in order, they headed downstairs and got their wallets. Squall grab their house and car keys and lock the door behind him and Noctis. Their car was an old truck that belong to his dad-like figure, Cid. He was his boss at the delivery services and mechanic shop. He had his sights on Fenrir, an motorcycle that belonged to Cid as well, but he has to earn it before getting it, however Squall said one transportation will be enough right now. They enter the old, rusty red truck and headed to the restaurant that Regis said to go to.

He was nervous and petrified to meet such an important figure in history. He listen to the sound of the rock music and wondered who was singing. He listen to Squall’s husky, velvety voice that was talking to Noctis, whose voice was a smooth, soft river. He loved listening their voices and soft can be when addressing to each other or to him. He also loved their moans too, but that is for a different conversation all together.

They pulled up to the restaurant and saw the blinding lights that seem to radiating the restaurants’ five star glory. Squall and he gapped at it in awe. They pulled up to the restaurant and the guy in the front wave towards them over, so they pull up near him and roll down the window.

“We will park your car for you, sirs.”  
“Umm...are you sure?” Squall asked.  
“Yes, of course! It’s a policy of ours.”  
“Okay...”

He roll up the window and parked it. They got out of the car and gave the guy their keys. The guy motion another guy over, and he gave him a white slip and their keys to him. He drove off with their car to park it for them. Noctis motion them over to the door, and Squall went over and started to whisper to him. He turn around and thank the guy, who help them, and rush over towards his boyfriends.

He walk up to them and saw that Squall was as nervous just as him. He look at Noctis to see what emotion was on his face...dread was all over. He guessed it would be after all the loves of his life was meeting his only parent. Noctis walk up to the host and waited for his conversation to be over.

“Hello, good sirs, may I ask the name that we will be serving today?”  
“Should be under Caelum.”  
“Ah, I see a party of four? Am I right?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Then right this way while I get your table ready. This is our bar, so help yourselves.”  
“Thanks.”

The three of them sat at the counter and waited for Regis or their table or which one came first. Noctis twisted the napkin in his hand and fidgeting with his fingers. He wrapped his hand onto his and smiled at him softly.

“Relax, Noct.” said Squall.  
“I can’t...he’s finally going to meet you guys, and I’m worried that he won’t prove of you guys...”  
“Who cares if he does or not? If he doesn’t prove of our relationship then...he’s no father...” he spoke up.  
“I agree.”  
“I know that...but...I just want him to be part of my life...”  
“Don’t worry about it until he’s gets here.” he said softly.  
“Sirs?”  
They turned around to see the host.  
“Your table is ready.”

They nodded their thanks and follow him to the table. He sat across from Noctis and next to his right was Squall. The table had a white, wax candle in the middle of the cream color table cloth that draped down at the ends of the table that was folded into a triangular shape. The plates were white and a golden trim around the plate and had flower design on the plate itself. These are expensive china and restaurant. He gulped and wonder if this was really good idea after all.

They were about to meet an historical figure and war hero of their time. He was nervous beyond petrified even, but he must do this for Noctis. It didn’t mean he has to pretend to be nervous, though. Regis was and still is wealthiest man in Eos and of Radiant. Their country had different money system, but he was able to climb to the top when he had nothing, except for his son and few other aristocrats that came with them. Regis fought many wars in Eos and brought his country to victory. However, a civil war broke out, and he was deployed to the front lines...he wasn’t alone. They also decided to put Noctis and many other male teenagers that was put into war against Niflheim, the other state in Eos. A few years past before they decided to come in Radiant, Noctis and his father was the lucky few to find each other again and leave Eos, it was in ruins after the war. Noctis was twelve when all of that happen, and he has seen the scars that he tries to cover. However, he can see them as clear as the morning dew.

He hear chatter from his two boyfriends, but he didn’t listen. He can’t remember if he left his wallet in the car or not. He pressed his lips together in order to concentrate. Damn, he can’t remember. He saw something move in the corner of his eye and turn to look to see what it was. He saw the host comin towards them, and he raised his eyebrow at him in wonder.

“I’m sorry, but it seems your other party isn’t going to show up. However, he told me to tell you three that order anything you want, and he’ll pay for it on his tab.”  
“Thanks for telling me, and sorry for the trouble.” said Noctis.  
“No worries!”  
He took his leave and walk back to the stand at the front of the door.  
“...Nocturnal...”  
“It’s fine. So? What you guys hungry for? Dad said to order anything.”  
“But...”  
“Hey, it happens. How about champagne and the lobster? Or the lamb?”  
“Noct, are you sure-”  
“Yes, I’m fine, Cloud. Like I said things like this happens all time.”

 

He always wonder if Noctis’s instincts were getting dull after his time in war. He likes to think that deep down Noctis was just trying resist his urges and kept it private. He seen a few outbursts from him like this one. They were at the super market and buying a few things for tonight’s dinner. Squall was getting something in the spice aisle, and Noctis was most likely getting junk food. He was searching for a good pork for the main dish; he was making pork steaks, considering it was their anniversary and all. That’s when he heard a few snickering behind him. He, at first, thought it was a couple being all lovely and dovey behind but that was when he heard:

“Dude, why don’t you fuck him?”  
“No fucking way, man! I’m not looking for an omega, right now!”  
“C’mn on! It doesn’t have to be serious! One quicky that’s all!”

He felt pissed, but he kept his cool. He continued down the aisle and away from the two betas; he can tell because an alpha would just go for it and not wait. He felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly turn around to see the annoying culprit. The guy was maybe in his teens, and he had brown hair and plain eyes...he was definitely not interesting at all. However, he wouldn’t say that out loud and hurt the kid’s feelings, so he let the kid talk instead.

“So, hey...um...what’s-”  
“Who are you?” Noctis’s voice came out of nowhere behind him.  
“Like you should now,” the kid snarled.  
“I should know because I am his boyfriend!”  
“Well, I guess your boyfriend change his mind, considering he was just checking me out like few minutes ago.”  
“I wasn’t checking you out...I was wondering who was talking to me...” he spoke out in an offended tone.  
“Che, what you think you’re better than because you have a beta already?”  
“He’s-”  
Noctis suddenly grabbed the kid by the collar and lift him in the air with it,“talk to him like that again, and you’ll be rolling in your fucking grave!! And one more thing!!!! I’m a fucking alpha!!!”

The kid whimpered and ran off with his buddy when Noctis dropped him. He blush when looking at his alpha and smiled at him warmly. He saw Noctis face to see his emotions at that moment; it look angry then it turn to a softness when he look down at him. He wrapped his arms around him, and he pressed his lips onto Noctis’s own. He felt him kissing him back. He hummed in joy of the feeling of Noctis. He let go of the kiss and smile at him.

“What was that for?”  
“For being amazing, duh.”  
He chuckled,“should be amazing more often then.”  
“What’s going on?” Squall ask as soon as he put the ingredients into the cart.  
“Noct, threaten this kid for being rude to me.”  
He snorted,“threaten? That’s it? I would’ve made him rolling in his grave.”  
Noctis and he just laughed.  
Squall blinked,“what?”

They unloaded the groceries out of the truck and went to make dinner. It went wellish...and he was setting the table and placing the food on the table. He felt a pair of arms around his waist, and he gripped them and crane his neck to let Noctis place kisses on him.

“Hmmm, Noct~” he moan.  
“Ah, hey! Lion, I was trying to get him a veggie!”  
“Hush, we don’t want the food get cold.”  
“Hmmm, the food is already cold, Lion.” he moan and whine at the same time.  
He can practically hear the eye roll,“you’re not cold, Spike.”  
“I am now...” he pouted.  
“See? We should warm him up~”  
“After dinner.”  
“But-!”  
“Nope, we are not wasting food.”  
“Fine!”

After dinner, they were in the bedroom and practically throwing their clothes all over the place. He would worry about the mess tomorrow. He pushed Noctis down on the bed and placed kisses on his neck. He felt Squall’s thrusting in him while he was taking care of his other alpha. He heard moaning underneath him and guessing seeing him being thrusted into was turning him on even more so. Noctis reach up to wrap his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He then wrapped his legs and pressed his hard member to his.

“Oh six~”

Noctis giggle at his reaction and grinding into him. He felt a pair of arms that grabbed the both of them and made them sit up to get a better angle. While Squall thrusting, Noctis was grinding in him. His head was dizzy and hot, and Noctis didn’t help by kissing the shit out of him neither Squall’s biting and sucking on his back. He could feel him about to come and then...the phone rang.

Squall growled in distaste,“who the fuck-”  
“Ignore it-”  
The phone kept ringing.  
They sighed, and Noctis answered it.  
“Hello?”

 

He was working at the garage at the mechanic shop and delivery services. He was working on Fenrir, it was his baby even if he doesn’t own it, yet. He heard the ring of the bell, and Cid called out to wait. He wiped his eyebrow and got smeared with grease. This bike will be the death of him but oh well.

“Yo, got a special customer. He wants you.”  
“Special customer?”  
“Hey, Cloud!!!”  
“Oh, it’s Zack...”  
“Hey! What do you mean: oh, it’s Zack?!”  
“Nothing...”  
“But guess what! I got great news!”  
“Not interested...”  
“Ahh, c’mn on, pal!”  
“Fine...what is it?”  
“Aerith and I are having a baby!”

His eyes widen shocked. If someone have told him Zack and Aerith was having a baby in the future and married. He would’ve been sitting in the rain at the park and let the rain mix in with his tears. He had a crush on both of them, and he never told them considering they got together in middle school and got married after high school. Now, he was just shock that it happen so...soon.

“Wow, congratulations.”  
“Why don’t you sound...well not happy?”  
“Well, it’s kinda sudden don’t you think?”  
“Not really. A lot of people are married and have families of their own in their twenties, so why are we any different?”  
“...I guess...but still congrats, though.”  
“Thanks...so how was the dinner with Noctis’s father?”  
“He couldn’t make it...besides that was months ago, anyway.”  
“Really? Wow, time sure does fly!”  
“Yeah, Noct-”  
“Shit! I gotta go! Aerith wants to go to the movies. See ya later!”  
“See...ah, he’s gone...”

He went back to work and continue on working Fenrir. He heard the bell again, and he hope that it wasn’t a ‘special’ customer again. He grabbed the rag and wipe his hands and heard footsteps behind him. A pair of arms that was all to familiar to him, and he smile softly at the warm feeling around him.

“Nocturnal, watcha doin’ here?”  
“Here to deliver a ‘special’ lunch.” he chuckled at his little joke.  
He rolled his eyes,“I regret you telling that...wait when did I-?”  
“You didn’t Squall did.”  
“When did I told-?”  
“You didn’t he figure it out.”  
He chuckled,“of course,”  
“Yeah, dad called...”  
“Oh? What did he say?”  
“He won’t be able to eat dinner with us anytime soon. He has a pack schedule that needed his attention and will let me know when he’s free, and he makes a time for us.”  
“...why do we have to be an appointment instead a priority?”  
“Cloud, I get it but...what can I do?”

“Yeah, but-”  
“Please, Spike, just drop it...”  
“If that’s what you want then...I will...”  
“Thank you...so, what do you want for dinner?”  
“Chinese?”  
“Cool.”

After Noctis left, he went to grab his leather jacket and put it on. He took his wallet and house keys and pocket them. He felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turn around with his blank face that he always wore. Cid showed him a set of keys that made him raise an eyebrow.

“For fuck sakes, kid, go talk some set into that work alcoholic dad of that bed head of a boyfriend you have there!”  
He smiled,“thanks, Cid.”  
“No problem! Also, don’t forget to drink your goddamn tea!”

He rode the Fenrir to Midgar that was quite few hours away. He texted his boyfriends he would be late for dinner, so he told them to not wait up for him. He finally got to the mansion and gape at the view. The mansion look like a castle for a king. The mansion was black with modern, gothic, fantasy style that gave tragic feel to it. It had at least thousand steps that lead to the front double, red doors and painted windows that could be found in churches. Surrounding the mansion was large garden that lead to the inside in the middle of the mansion and white, brick walls surrounding the garden and mansion. When he drove the Fenrir to the gate that would let him in, he pushed the intercom and a buzzing noise was made.

“Hello, this is the Caelum’s residence. May I help you?”  
“Can I speak to Mr. Caelum?”  
“I’m sorry, but Sir Caelum is currently busy at the moment. Should I leave a message Mr....?”  
“I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum’s boyfriend, Cloud Strife.”  
“I see...please give me a moment...”

He heard rustling and shuffling on the other side. He waited while the noises continue and wondered what the hell is going on. He tried to think of anything that could set his mind ease, and he tried to remember when Squall and his first kiss, but he couldn’t remember all that well. Although, it was fizzy and scramble, but he remembered clearly that it was in the rain, and he was crying his eyes out. He didn’t remember why nor did he remember how.

“Mr. Strife?”  
“Yes?”  
“Please pull up to the gate while I buzz you in. Sir Caelum will meet you now.”  
“Thank you.”

The gate rang and open outward that didn’t seem all that welcoming. He drove up the drive way and parked at the edge of the stairs. He turn off the engine and put the keys in his key sets that held his house keys. He walk up to the stairs and internally he thank his great fitness and continue until he reach the door. The door open, and who greeted him was no other than Clarus. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man. He walk up to him and waited patiently for the man to let him in.

“Mr. Strife.”  
“Mr. Amicitia.”  
“Come on in.”

He was let in and gaped at the inside...lobby? Front of the house? He wasn’t sure, but he could say this: the inside was breathtaking. The inside had a glossy, black title floor, the staircase look old yet new at the same time, the ceiling had a sliver and gold chandelier that lit up with bright lights that made it sparkle, walls was antique and polish nicely, and the paintings was a classic medieval style. He can see the importance of Regis even more so. However, it doesn’t change what’s happening, and he’s here to change it.

“Mr. Strife, wait here for Sir Caelum. He be down shortly.”  
“Thanks.”  
He snorted,“your lucky that he’s putting things on hold for you, kid,” he walked away.  
“Yeah, okay.” he snorted at the attitude he received from the older man.

He waited for few minutes and trying to remember when Noctis and his first date, but his mind was fuzzy and blurred when trying to remember. He only recognize one fragment, and it showed him pressing himself towards Noctis and whispering something in his ear. He pulled away and lingering closely to his lips as if he was about to the kiss them. He was pulled out of the fragment by the sound of cane clicking on the title and footsteps lightly coming towards him.

He looked up at the man that was closing on him, and he suck in a breath. Regis was an older version of Noctis the difference was his face shape and color of his eyes. While Noctis’s was a dark deep sapphire, moon drop eyes, his was a light, rich blue that had tint of steel color in them. His face was squared and broaden shape that shaped his gray whiskers. His gray hair was slight back that gave a shine to it. His suit was completely black, but on his left leg had a golden color steel brace that was over his pant leg. He straighten his back and shoulders to make him presentable.

“Mr. Strife, is everything alright? Did something happen to Noctis?”  
“At least, he’s thinking about his well being first,” he thought to himself.  
“No, nothing is wrong.” he spoke out loud.  
“Oh? Then are you here for something else?” as he spoke there was a dangerous tint to his irises.  
“Noctis wants you to be there in his life. He knows that you’re busy and have no time to be messing around with trial matters like meeting his boyfriends, but he doesn’t want you to not be there for the important parts like when we get married, have our first child, your grandchildren’s first steps, and most importantly him becoming a man that you could be proud one day...”  
“...I am proud of him, though...Doesn’t he know that?”  
“No, he doesn’t know that. In fact, he likes to say things that reassures everyone that he’s okay with decisions that tear him apart. He only does that when it comes to you...and when he doesn’t believe anyone, who complements him.”  
“I see...thank you for telling me...you’re good omega, and I am glad that my son has met you.”  
“Thanks, but its not just me...Squall is a great alpha to both of us and help us in many ways than one.” he smiled at him.

 

It was few weeks after his encounter with Regis. When he came home with the Fenrir, Squall was pissed, and Noctis was cooing at the bike. After some arguments, they agreed to keep it and let Cloud use, Squall have something to ride to his work instead of taking the cab or bus. Squall and Noctis and he was finishing up dinner when they heard the door bell rang. He walk to the door and open it to reveal Regis himself with a bottle of wine in his hand. He smiled at him and took the bottle from him, and he motion him in.

“Spike, who was-” Noctis froze at the sight of his father at the door,“dad?!”  
“Hello, I was hoping if I could join for dinner? That’s if you’re okay with it?”  
“Yy-yeah, of course! Um, Squall can you get another plate set ready?”  
“Why-” Squall stop what he was saying and his eyes widen in shock,“Mr. Caelum?! It’s nice to finally meet you!”  
He chuckled,“it’s nice to meet you as well. Squall, right?”  
“Umm, yes?”  
“I’m glad an alpha like you is part of my son’s and mine life.”  
Squall blushes,“thank you, I’m glad to be part of it.”  
“Here, dad, you can sit in the living room while we-”  
“Don’t worry, Noct, we got this. You just sit with your dad and catch up, okay?” he reassured Noctis.  
“Thanks, Cloud...”

He smiled and grabbed Squall’s sleeve to motion him to follow him to the kitchen. They set an extra set on the table and finish up dinner while let the music on the radio and chatter of a father and son reestablish their relationship once more.

“You did good, Cloud.”  
“Huh?”  
“Cid, told me what you did.”  
“Oh, well...something had to be done.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. You did well that’s why I let you keep the bike.” he smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
“Thanks.” he smiled softly at him.

He hope that he remembers this moment and what he did to let this happen...but he knew that life wasn’t predictable, so he’ll just enjoy these moments while they came.


	3. Noctis's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated lately. I have been busy with school and personal stuff; anyways here you guys go. Enjoy!

One love begins and one love ends, one life begins and one life ends...it was true in all lifetimes. He guessed but then again he wasn't all that surprised; it had was always been like that for him because he wasn't supposed to have fun when he was the future for Eos. His family and friends got the best of him like the honeydews in the pastries that he used to love. The scorching sun peeled his thoughts away and the flames in Insomnia roared in the distance while he and the children and the teen soldiers were marching towards the sector base that was located the outskirts of Hammerhead. The boys moan and complain while they drag their feet into the dusty sands of the desert. He quietly watch the sun in the distance disappearing behind the hills that no longer belonged to the President of Insomnia. The President was brutally murder on live TV and everyone watched as the Niflheim's King stated this was for betrayal and love for all citizens. His mind was wrapped around the fact his father and him will be separated for who knew how long. He gently blew out a puff of breath and saw the puff in the bitter cold air. Gladio was station to a different sector along with Ignis, and Iris was safely in Cape Cod. Noctis feet was hurting in attempt to keep up with the others, and some snicker at his lack of physical fitness. These boys he was with were going to die he can feel it. The Alpha in him roared with fury throughout his bones that rattle with temptation in leaving the others behind and do his own thing: surviving without the fragile betas and omegas. However, he kept it down because he knew that disobeying the new President's orders would cause a uproar to the Lucis Caelum name. He sighed and thought the only reason he couldn't keep up was because his mind set was somewhere else. Plus, he been walking for nearly fifty miles with a bunch of assholes.

Noctis starting to feel his mind being rip apart by the turn events and knowing full well that he would be a different person after things was said and done.

Noctis came out of their bedroom and yawn into his hand while scratching his pale belly. Cloud and Squall were talking in the living room but didn't bother listening in the conservation considering he was half-asleep. He walked into the kitchen and began to browse the cupboards for something to eat and heard a masculine cough behind him. He stop what he was doing and look behind him to see his alpha and omega. He found an unsettling, sorrowful expressions from his two lovers. He frown at the sight and felt an ice pit in his gut and knew something was wrong right then and there. He closed the white cupboard that was beginning to chip away from old age. He wondered what was going on and was curious as to why they seem down when looking at him. He saw those expressions before in other people's face, the ones he used to know or didn't know he can't tell anymore.

"Noct..." Cloud spoke up with a hint of sadness to his voice.  
"What's going on?" he spoke with shaky breathes.  
"Squall and I decided to end our relationship..."  
"What?"  
"We have been fighting and-"  
"We decided to end...our side of the relationship..." Squall spoke up from his unearthly silence.  
"No."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why? I thought-"  
"We were lying to ourselves lately and...it has to end...all of it."  
"Including me?"  
"Squall says we should continued our relationship but...he's calling it quits." Cloud spoke in a tiny voice.  
"I-"  
"I'm sorry." Squall said lastly.

It didn't take long for Squall to move out and soon as he did things got...worse for the wear on their side. It didn't take long for Cloud and him to brake up as well, and he found himself alone again. His father past away from a stroke and the funeral was on national wide TV, and he carried the black wooden coffin along with Specs, Gladio, and Promp. His eyes was were brewing with fat tears in his blue bambi eyes and the service was filled of sobs that were not for him and his great lost. Those tears were of frustration and agony knowing that his son will never be a great like the man that all had to bury. The old house that once held three lovers got tore down including the neighborhood and was replaced by a mall. His old school was bursting with energy while his was a sloth crawling a tall white, old oak tree that can barely hold together. His old friends found themselves with laughter, baby cries, white lace, and fine china that could spread a lifetime. His was document after document, tabloids, paperless money that had no worth to him, suits, and blurry faces that came as a illusion; no matter how many times he had said 'I'm fine' or 'don't worry about me' he felt like he should be lit on fire. His eyes will be filled in sorry-excuse of tears and his hands will crack so much that he forgets that they are bleeding. He can't recognize the man in the murky water, but then again he never did. His place wasn't the chair, the alter, or the bar...it was with Cloud and Squall in that old, beat up house that was in the pillar of sands.

The war was racing in his eyes and it was in the wrong places. The flames rose with eagerness to be let out of the wall that they created to stop the flames from spreading. He broke into hysterical sobs that echo into the dark skies that held no longer anything remotely related to the light that once was there. He was on his own again because his sector was bombed and degraded into nothing and barely anyone had survived. Noctis was in the sector for about a year now, but none of the others made any effort to get to know him because he was cold and hard to talk to. He didn’t mean to look like he didn’t care or to be cold. It was that he haven’t had a clue how to make any friends due to his shy personality.

Now, that the others are dead he had no choice to walk to the nearest front that was near them. He continued to walk by himself until the sun went down completely. The bitter cold was hard on his skin and felt like knives were piercing into his body. His head had a great deal of pressure that was located on his sides from all the crying he had done. He wanted nothing more to run into his warm and loving father’s arms. He kept walking and walking and walking once the sun rosed from the eastern coast and shows the scorching fields and dead burnt bodies of young men. The horror of yet to come will forever haunt him in his wake.

He was older now, and the mirror showed how old he was. He was almost thirty and no husband nor wife in his life. He had dated a few omegas and betas after Cloud and Squall’s break up, but none of them could handle his busy schedule and ‘clingy’ ways. So, here is single -“number one bachelor and sexist man alive,” says the tabloids- and half alive inside. He once again was visiting the orphanage that he sponsored for years now, and he was playing and laughing with the children that seem to adore him just as much as he adore children. He look up to see the time was, so he wouldn’t be late for his next meeting. However, his line of sight was caught by the lonely child that reminded of Squall and Cloud.

The child had a round face that had spiky chestnut hair and sapphire, sky like blue eyes that had no light whatsoever. He knew that wasn’t right, so he got from where he was and went to the women that oversees everything in the home. Her name was Terra and was very lovely person that loved the children more than he did. He got her attention by politely tapping her shoulder.

“Oh! Mr. Lucis Caelum! Is there a problem?”  
“No, no, nothing like that, and Terra, I told you to call me Noct.  
“Sorry, Noct, is there something you need?”  
“Yeah, that kid over there with the brown spiky hair...I haven’t seen him before...”  
“Ohhh, him...he’s been here since he was a baby...his parents died from a car crash...and he’s always upstairs when people come to the home that he doesn’t know...”  
“Oh? You think I can talk to him?”  
“I guess you can try but...well, good luck.” She sighed.  
“Ehh? Okay...” he said cautiously.

He walked over to the boy in the corner and coughed in his closed fist to get his attention. The boy look up and his bright blue eyes widen in disbelief. The boy looked at him with mixed feelings and so much emotion was placed in front of him. He just smiled softly and kneel down to his level.

“Hello, I believe we haven’t really met before? What’s your name?”  
“My name is...Sora...” he said softly.  
“My name is Noct. I was wondering if you would like to play with me and the other children?”  
His face lit up,“sure!”

As time went by, Sora and he became a family so much so that he decided to adopt him. Sora became Sora Lucis Caelum and the tabloids went wild. “Noctis Lucis Caelum is a hot single dad!” they say. He couldn’t believe people thought he was hot or sexy for that matter, but he wouldn’t stop them from saying things like that though. Sora filled the void in his life and soon all the horrible experiences he and Sora went through was out of the window, temporarily. Sora’s laughter filled the big house and his own will follow soon after.

Some nights though, his nightmares will return to him and will scream himself awake and breaks into hysterical sobs that filled in the darkness. Before no one will rush into room, no one has done that since Cloud and Squall. However, a soft voice will speak out to him and all he could do is sob into his knees. Then, a small figure will crawl into his bed and wiggle into his lap and wrap his small arms around his neck. He wipes his tears from his cheeks and hugged back Sora’s small form and sobbed into his neck.

He sobbed as the dead figure fell from his knife and hits the ground before him. His whole body was covered in grime and blood mixed in his clothes. He coughed, sobbed, and scream in bloody murder. He couldn’t take it anymore this was the two-hundred and sixty-five person that he killed in this...war? Was this war? Was this madness? Was this worth the pain?! There was no winner or loser in this madness!? This wasn’t a video game! This was life! His life! His father’s life! His friend’s lives! He ran away from the scene in front him, ran away from the death, the pain, his sadness, and so much more.

He tripped over a branch and scraped his knees and hands. He sobbed and hugged his pathetic self. The radio in his left breast pocket turn on with life and:

“Lunafreya Nox Fleruet...  
Ravus Nox Fleruet...  
Nyx Ulric...  
Libertus Ostium...  
Crowe Altius...  
Luche Lazarus...”

The radio chatter kept listing off names and the people he once knew were dead. He kept that radio on to know whether or not if his father, Ignis, Gladio, or anyone else he knew died as well.

The letter weighed heavily on his fingertips as he read the description...high school reunion. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see everyone again, especially Cloud and Squall and their families. However, the ghost of Luna was next to him and frowning at his behavior like when they were kids. Soon the ghost morphed into Ignis frowning face. He maybe blind but doesn’t mean his lifestyle completely change though. He was still an excellent cook and person to be friends with. Right now though, his displeasure was because he was being an idiot like always.

“But Sora-”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be here.”  
“But-”  
“Noct, go and see them...and finally be free.”  
He smiled, finally.

He walked into the gymnasium and suck in a breath realizing that it look exactly like their senior prom. The three of them went for memories sake, but they didn’t have fun all that. However, they did had a blast when Seifer accidentally got his pants dropped and his underwear showed that he enjoyed rubber duckies. So, it wasn’t a total bust. He noticed that people’s heads turn upon seeing him for the first decade. He sighed and knew some of those faces, very well.

“Oh my gods! Noct, is that really you?!”  
“Hey, Tif.”  
“Holy shit, everyone’s over there.” She pointed to the table far left.  
“C’mn on! Everyone was wondering if we see you again!”  
“E-everyone?”  
“Yep!”

There and behold was his two heartbreaks of his life. Squall looked the same when he last saw him but with longer hair and wearing glasses. Cloud hair was less blondish than last time, but he hadn’t aged a bit. However, he aged drastically from the stress and trauma over the years. The only bright side was that his hair hasn’t grayed nor does he have wrinkles, yet. He smiled at Zell, Lighting, Snow, Yuna, Tidus, Seifer, and Zidane. He as well smiled to Squall and Cloud, but it was more forced than smiles he gave to the rest of the group. They all got up hugged him except for Cloud and Squall, who only nodded.

“So? How’s everyone?” He asked as he sat down.  
“Well, I open a bar called Seventh Heaven,” said Tifa as she too sat down.  
“I settle down with a lovely woman,” said Zell,“and had three kids!”  
“Wow, that’s a lot.”  
“Eh? You think so?”  
“Hmph, he’s right that is too much.” Seifer huffed and cross arms.  
“Oh yeah? You just jea-”  
“Zell!”  
“Oh okay, geez!”  
“Anyways, I got married with Garnet!” Zidane exclaimed in a proud voice.  
“About time,” Seifer snorted.  
“Balgh! You just jealous because you couldn’t find anyone!”  
“So not!”  
“So is!”  
“Boys! Would you two let everybody else have a turn!”  
“Fine.”  
“Okay.”  
“Snow, here, married my little sister and got her pregnant.”  
He nearly choke on his drink,“holy shit, are you serious?!”  
“Yep, and I work in the Air Force, so there’s that.”  
“Well, Lighting told my story so-”  
“Tch.”  
“Lighting.” Tifa warned her.  
“Anyways, it’s Yuna and Tidus turn.” Lighting said quickly.  
“We got married and we have five kids.” Tidus proudly said.  
“Five?!” He once again almost choked on his drink.  
“Hahaha, yeah,” said Yuna as she smiled sheepishly.  
“How about you, Noct?”  
“Ehhh, I have kid and took over the company so there’s that...”  
“You have a kid?!” Zidane almost shouted.  
“Adoptive but yes.”  
“Holy crap!”  
“Zidane, donttcha read or watch the news?” Zell asked with a grin on his face.  
“No, why?”  
“It was all over the news! It was big deal Mr. Bachelor here is a big shot!”  
“Ooohhh~ ya don’t say~!”  
“Oh, Arstals! How about you, Squall? Cloud?”  
“Eh?” Cloud blinked and blushed a little.  
“What have you been up to?”  
“I have a delivery system now...”  
“You own it?”  
“...yeah...”  
He look towards Squall,“you doing good?”  
“Yep, I’m an author. So, things are peachy and...whatever...”  
“Oh cool...”

The night after that was filled with laughter, but he wasn’t laughing. In fact, his alpha side wants to climb over the table take them both, but he once again resisted the urge...

He absentmindedly walk around the platform and waited for instructions in order to meet his father again. The war was over they have ‘won’ and now they can move on with their lives...well whatever was left of it...and so here he was waiting once more. His expression was blank and feet was worn out from running, hiding, fighting, and walking forever. He heard a soft ‘Noct’ and turn around to see his father in tears. He broke into wobble run and fell into his father’s embrace. Both men broke into sobs that filled air. They were both home now.

He was about to leave when he felt the haunting of the familiar warmth surrounding him. He gasped and turn his head to see Cloud hugging him. He gapped at him and saw those all to familiar bright blues that he adore so much, but now it haunted his dreams whenever he closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe the man that left him by himself in that old, beat up house that got tore down years ago was hugging his back.

“Cloud?” He whispered.  
“I w-want...”  
“Huh?”  
“He wants us to get back together again...” said a deep husky, velvety that made him go undone.  
“Squall?”  
“In all honesty...me too,” he said as he looked down in shame.  
“But-”  
“We were young and foolish and moved to fast like Zack and Aerith.”  
He went silent and spoke with aggression,“Zack and Aerith, what do they have to do with us?”  
“They...no one told you? They passed away in a car crash...while fighting and...that was years ago.” Cloud spoke with such sadness and a guilty look on his face.  
“Holy shit...I had no idea...I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be...”  
“Why all of sudden though? Why want to get back together after all this time?”  
“Because we...I had to find myself,” said Squall.  
“And I was...busy with finding Zack and Aerith’s kid in the foster system that...I didn’t have time with myself and...when I did I got selfish...but now I’m ready...”  
“Ah, are you sure want me again?” He said with grief.  
“I’m not exactly-”  
“You are the most sweetest and wonderful alpha there is, Noct...you took in an omega child and... raising with such love that I...I am so stupid in just...quitting on us when Squall left...”  
“I was stupid too...leaving both of you...fighting, getting angry at the world so much...that I blame it on us...and it hurt our relationship to the point...we left it in pieces, but now I want to redo the time we lost and get back into each other lives...”  
His eyes pooled down with tears,“guys...”  
“Oh, Nocturnal...” Cloud spoked gently.

They were in Cloud’s apartment and taking off their clothes with great haste. They kissed each other roughly and soon everything was off. He had called Specs that he was going to be late and he only answered: ‘I can imagine why. Have fun with Cloud and Squall also say hi for me.’ So, here he was being pushed down onto the bed like old times that sent a deep scarlet of electricity in his body that pulsed through into the other two. It was new yet familiar to the three of them so much so that they forgot how to control their animal instincts. However, they could care less at the moment. Cloud got onto his lap in order to ride his length. While Squall was kissing the hell out of him, Cloud member leaked a little at the site of them making out in front of him.

He gripped Squall’s hair and tugged him closer to deep the kiss. He heard a low growl like noise and felt Cloud riding him faster. He thrust his pelvis forward and heard the familiar moan of ecstasy. Squall let go of their kiss and pick up his legs and swung them over his head. He groan when he felt cool air hit his hot ass and heard a low chuckle. Squall lubricant his hole by licking him out. He felt Squall’s tongue moving up and down with his tongue and moan really loudly. Cloud bent over while having his thick member still inside of him and kiss his open mouth like they used to do. He let go of the kiss and resume his grinding and look at him with lustful eyes. He screamed in bridal of ecstasy and passion when he felt Squall’s big, thick and long length inside of him.

He felt his knot coming undone when he felt Squall’s thrusting matching Cloud’s pace. His tears running down his cheeks in joy because he remembers the sensation of both of his men being in and on him. Cloud got off his member and sat down on his chest. He place his hands on each side of his face and brushed his cheeks with his thumbs in order to wipe the tears away.

“I miss you.” Cloud softly spoke to him.  
“Ah! I-I miss you too...b-both of you.” He moan out when he felt Squall’s knot came undone inside of him.

He smiled softly and kiss him tenderly. He lick his bottom lip and begged for entrance. He greedily open his mouth without any hesitation. Squall came out of him and gently broke their kiss, so he could place Cloud between his open legs. He placed his legs on top of his own separated legs. Squall’s length was put in place behind Cloud and waited for him to come. He sat up and crawled towards them and made a low growl when he saw Cloud’s wet opening underneath his hard, big member. All omegas have a cervix and for men it was underneath their penis and higher their anal canal.

He lick his lips in hungry and stick his tongue into the opening. He heard a surprised, wet gasp and then a lustful moan from Squall. He felt a pair of hands in his wavy raven-hair and push him down to go in further. He can only guessed it was Cloud and slurp the warm liquid that leaked out of Cloud. He release his hold and look at his two old and new lovers. Squall’s eyes had a lustful and hungry tint to it. Cloud’s eyes were glazed with hungry and a needy want. He smirked at what he could do to the two of them.

“Oi, stop boosting your ego and fuck Cloud ready, so I can join in the fun.”  
“Sorry, Lion.” He chuckled.  
“Gods, I miss your voice...”  
“I miss your snappy attitude.” He joked.  
“I love you...both of you...”  
“I love Cloud and you too...”

He thrusted into Cloud and feel his hot breath on his ear. He moan at the tightness of his walls and felt Squall thrust into Cloud’s other end. He moan again as if he felt Squall thrusting into him like he did only few minutes? Hours? He wasn’t sure anymore. They were so wrapped into each other and their own wants that they forgot what hour it is. Squall and he matched each other paced and every thrust they felt the other.

“Gods, Squall, I forgot how great it feels~”  
“Hmm, you both f-feel fucking a-amazing~!”   
Cloud moaned out.  
“H-hear that? He wants us to go harder.” Squall smirks sexily.  
“Guess we better put out our omega, eh?” He chuckled.  
“Sounds good.”

They thrusted harder and faster, so all three of them can climax together like before. He remembers the first time they did this; Squall and he were out of sync that it took them a few rounds to get their movements right and...it was kinda sloppy but as the time went by in their relationship they gotten very good and to the point that they can call themselves experts. He lean in to kiss Squall and he met him half way. They kissed each other hungrily and growled in want. He felt Cloud’s hand in his hair and guessed that his other was Squall’s hair as well. He thrusted into Cloud while kissing Squall with his open mouth. He felt his knot tightening and Cloud’s walls tightening when feeling his thighs clinching tight along with his length. He let go of the kiss and breathe out hot air so did Squall. The three of them, finally, climax together and their liquids mix together inside in Cloud and the bed sheets.

The three of them collapse on the bed and sweat was all of their bodies. They rearranged themselves were he was in the middle, Squall was on his right side, and Cloud was on his left side. He curled up to Cloud and felt Squall threw his arm around his waist. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep in pure bliss.

{Few years later}

He laughed as he saw Squall pulling off Sora on top of his head and scolding him about safety. Xion, Zack and Aerith’s daughter, was laughing at her brother’s antics. Cloud who was cuddling into his side and smiling softly at his other husband’s scolding. Their life was bumpy and rough, but they, eventually, found each other in complete happiness.

In the end though, he was still a complex alpha.


End file.
